


From the Outside, Looking In

by ithilien22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-27
Updated: 2007-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean drabble, Stanford era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Outside, Looking In

He was mine before he was yours, he wants to tell her. She twirls around a bit as she does the dishes. He imagines that she’s singing.

It’s not that he doesn’t like her, exactly. It’s more that he doesn’t like what she represents. Stability. Finality. Replacement. It’s harder now to pretend that he’s coming back.

When he closes his eyes he can still feel the tiny bundle squirming in his arms as he raced outside (in a different life, before). Not racing to safety, though. Never to safety. 

He shouldn’t be watching, he thinks, but he can’t help it, really. Watch out for. Protect. Look after. It’s all he knows how to do.


End file.
